A general digital camera, where a camera module having an AF (Auto Focusing) function automatically adjusts a focus of a lens during photographing of a subject, is largely applied to mobile devices such as mobile phones or tablet PCs (Personal Computers).
Recently, digital cameras mounted with handshake correction means, not limited to the AF function alone, have continuously appeared. The handshake correction means may be largely divided to an EIS (Electronic Image Stabilizer) type and an OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) type. The EIS type is a method that image-processes an image outputted from an image sensor. The OIS type is a method that mechanically adjusts a position or an angle of an image sensor or a lens optical system.
A camera module mounted with an OIS device is complicated in structure and voluminous, and therefore requires overcoming lots of technical obstacles in order to be adopted for use in a mobile device.
The Korean laid-open patent NO.: 2007-0065195 discloses a device for correcting a biased image, but this patent is structurally difficult to be miniaturized for use as mobile devices such as mobile phones.